robloxfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:Wydarzenia
e) Events have been replaced with "Developer Events". More information can be found here. Promotional events, real life events, and other official events will still be posted here. |group3 = 2007 |list3 = Homestead Furniture Making Contest Wonders of the World Domino Rally Building Contest Robloxian Lottery Humorous Video Contest Miked's Paintball Tournament Roblox Grand Melee Spooky Building Contest ROBLOX Better Tomorrow World's Fair ---- | group4 = 2008 | list4 = Builderman's Place Design Contest Spring Block Party Funny Movie Contest Action Adventure Movie Contest Olympics Contest ROBLOX School Project Contest Yorick's Resting Place ROtris ---- | group5 = 2009 | list5 = I Love ROBLOX Event ROBLOX Rox Music Video Contest Worlds of Wood Building Contest ROBLOX Trailer Video Contest ROBLOX Tutorial Video Contest Halloween Paintball 2009 ---- | group6 = 2010 | list6 = Zeke and Luther Eggstravaganza 2010 Halloween CTF: Vampires vs. Werewolves ---- | group7 = 2011 | list7 = Transformers Prime Prank a Pop Star! ROBLOX Pwnsville Video Contest ROBLOX Rally 2011 Halloween Paintball 2011 Level Up ---- | group8 = 2012 | list8 = Lab Rats The Three Stooges Roblox Easter Egg Hunt 2012 KRE-O Battleship Roblox Game Conference 2012 LEGO Hero Factory: Breakout Crash & Bernstein Banner Contest TMNT ---- | group9 = 2013 | list9 = LEGO Hero Factory: Brain Attack [[NERF]] Roblox Easter Egg Hunt 2013 ROBLOX BLOXcon 2013 Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters Virtual BLOXcon 2013 BLOXtober Costume Contest BLOXtober 2013 Thanksgiving Turkey Hunt 2013 Walking with Dinosaurs Cloud 9 Siege of Quebec ---- | group10 = 2014 | list10 = 2014 Winter Games Hot Wheels Egg Hunt 2014: Save the Eggverse! Virtual BLOXcon 2014 2014 Summer Games Clan Battle 2014 ROBLOX University 2014 [[Boxtrolls]] BLOXtober 2014 KRE-O Transformers BLOXgiving (2014) ROBLOX Holiday 2014 ---- | group11 = 2015 | list11 = 2015 Winter Games Big Hero 6 Roblox Easter Egg Hunt 2015 ROBLOX Ultimate Competition Jurassic World (2015) ROBLOX Summer Camp 2015 Teen Titans Go! Dragons: Race To The Edge [[Lunchables]] 2015 Summer Games We Bare Bears Hotel Transylvania 2 Disney Infinity ROBLOX Endless Summer Campout BLOXtober 2015 The Peanuts Movie [[View-Master]] BLOXgiving (2015) ROBLOX Holiday 2015 ---- | group12 = 2016 | list12 = Kung Fu Panda 3 [[Zootopia]] Kids' Choice Awards 2016 Egg Hunt 2016: Eggcellent Adventure Tixapalooza ROBLOX Battle Arena (2016) The Angry Birds Movie Around The World Voltron: Legendary Defender Post, Create and Play ROBLOX Summer Camp 2016 ROBLOX Imagination (2016) 2016 Summer Games ROBLOX Endless Summer Cruise FIFA 17 (EA) BLOXtober 2016 Legends of the Hidden Temple [[Moana]] ROBLOX Universe (2016) ---- |group13 = 2017 |list13=Roblox Medieval Battle 2017 Winter Games Kids' Choice Awards 2017 Innovation (2017) Smurfs: The Lost Village Egg Hunt 2017: The Lost Eggs Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Buried Treasure Roblox Heroes (2017) Balance Your Fun! (2017) 2017 Summer Games RDC 2017 Roblox Universe (2017) Voltron Robot Building Contest Roblox Imagination (2017) [[DuckTales]] Roblox Sports (2017) Spider-Man Homecoming Nightmare Before Bloxtober Hallow's Eve (2017) [[Coco]] Bloxgiving (2017) Space Battle Roblox Holiday 2017 ---- |group14 = 2018 |list14=Labyrinth Innovation (2018) [[Snoopy]] Ready Player One Kids' Choice Awards 2018 Egg Hunt 2018: The Great Yolktales [[Atlantis]] Roblox Battle Arena (2018) Roblox Heroes (2018) Roblox Creator Challenge (2018) Roblox Universe (2018) RDC 2018 2018 Summer Tournament Roblox Imagination (2018) [[NFL]] Hallow's Eve (2018) Roblox Winter Creator Challenge [[Aquaman]] Action ---- |group15 = 2019 |list15=Powers 6th Annual Bloxys Pizza Party Nike Air [[WrestleMania]] Egg Hunt 2019: Scrambled in Time Godzilla: King of the Monsters Roblox Creator Challenge (2019) FC Barcelona Stranger Things 3 Liverpool FC RDC 2019 ---- |group16 = Bloxy Awards |list16 = 2013 Hall of Fame 2014 BLOXY awards 2015 BLOXY Awards 6th Annual Bloxys ---- |group17 = Sales |list17=Tixapalooza Memorial Day 2016 Holiday Giveaway 2016 Memorial Day 2017 Labor Day 2017 Black Friday 2017 Holiday Giveaway 2017 Presidents' Day 2018 Memorial Day 2018 Classic Weekend Sale Midnight Sale 2018 4th of July Weekend 2018 Labor Day 2018 Black Friday 2018 Presidents' Day 2019 Memorial Day 2019 Midnight Sale 2019 4th of July Weekend 2019 Amazon Prime Day Sale ---- |group18 = Cancelled |list18 = The Croods Kids' Choice Awards 2015 Holiday Magic Toys ---- |group19 = Annual |list19 = Roblox Developers Conference ---- |group20 = Historical |list20 = Contests Gifts Egg drops }}